


20 questions

by surrealCorvidae



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Hajime is oblivious, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, he doesn't know shit about romance, m - Freeform, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae
Summary: Nanami wants to get to know Komaeda better but they both have bad people skills so they play a game instead.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

There were moments, ones that went unoticed by most, that Nagito Komaeda failed to keep his smile. Nanami however had been noticing small things about the world around her for as long as she could remember. All part of being the ultimate gamer she supposed. It was thanks to this that she would notice the occasional far gaze that would inhabit his eyes. Like they turned to glass he would stare with a pain only slightly detectable. This is why Nanami went out of her way for her classmate, just to try and improve his mood even for a bit. 

Chiaki didn't remember anything before the island but she hoped that they were friends. If they hadn't been before then surely they would be now. Or at least that was her plan, until some morons decided to tie him up in a storage room. So much for a pacifist run. Still, she wanted to know him better. So as she stood at the door for only a moment longer, she took a deep breath before turning the knob.

The room was dark. The shaft of light that exploded from the doorway revealed a startling amount of dust for a place uninhabited by humans. Nagito was tied to a support beam squinting in the sudden illumination of his prison. His eyes adjusted after a moment and he saw Nanami standing before him. She flipped on the light and shut the door.

Under a single flickery exposed bulb she sat in front of the boy. He looked at her curiously. There was that smile, the fake one. 

"Are you here to interrogate me? I promise I'll tell you everything. I don't want to make enemies you know."  
His voice was smooth and low. It washed over Nanami causing her to stare into his eyes with a puzzled look.

"Usually, I'm good at puzzle games. But you're a confusing one." 

Nagito cocked his head to the side, and gave a soft chuckle. 

"What makes you say that? A guy like me can't be hard to figure out. Really I'm as mundane as they come."

"Nagito, you say things like that a lot. You don't like yourself much...I noticed that. And how you stare off and your face reveals your real feelings....so why do you hide them behind so much fake happiness? Sure it can be hard to tell people, but you're so bad at hiding it sometimes that I wonder why you try to hide it."

Nanami's hands moved as she talked. Komaeda watched her, his eyes flicking between her hands and her eyes as she spoke. When her words ceased he gave a soft chuckle.

"Gosh I can't believe an ultimate is concerned about my feelings. I really don't deserve such concern! You sure have keen observation skills Chiaki. I'll tell you why, since you came all the way just to visit trash like me. It's all instinct! That's all. I don't know why I act how I do. Its mostly subconscious."

Nanami was slightly taken aback by how nonchalantly he said this. Her features relaxed however as she got the feeling this was the truth. Perhaps his feelings were a mystery to him as well. She put a hand on one of his shackled wrists. His skin was soft despite having been down there for a few days.

"That must be hard...Feelings are weird and hard to understand. That's why I prefer games, they don't have feelings. It gets overwhelming to try and understand yourself and everyone around you. But I think I understand you, a little bit at least"

Nagito was genuinely taken aback by the gentleness of the girl. Ever since the trial he hadn't been treated as anything other than dirt. Which of course he believed he deserved. Still he stared at her with wide eyes, people didn't often try to understand him. People didn't often try to relate to him or make much effort to even bother with him. He gave her a small genuine smile. 

"I would like to understand you as well Nanami. You're so amazing and talented. I'd very much like to get to know you more."

"Ah, I'm not that talented, it's just gaming. If you want to maybe we can play a game to get to know eachother. It would help pass the time down here. How about questions?"

"I like that idea, lets play together"


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is a simp for Nanami and agrees to hang out with her and Nanami over lunch

Hajime had noticed odd behavior among the group. Nanami had taken up the job of bringing Nagito his food, and she had been disappearing at random times. Hajime knew he shouldn't feel bothered by this but at the same time Chiaki was one of the few people he actually felt connected to. 

It was only a little after noon when Nanami was leaving to bring Nagito his lunch. As usual she was quiet. But something was different, most of the time when people had to deal with the lunatic they had a cold closed off sort of attitude. Presumably it was a defense mechanism against his "antics". But Nanami seemed completely at ease, even more so than when she was with the entire group of friends. Hajime leaned on the table and watched her prepare Nagito's lunch.

"Chiaki, do you want me to take him his food today? It must get tiring with his antics every few hours"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a bored look. "That's alright Hajime. I happen to find him a bit refreshing when dealing with everyone else's "antics" all day."

There was an undertone in her voice that made Hajime flinch internally. Chiaki had always had a way with injecting her irritation into her words. He did realize that she hadn't liked what he said at least.

"Ah I only meant that his uh rambling might be a bit draining to listen to. Uh I'm sure a lot of us are also draining to listen to after a while. I mean it's probably not just that it might be draining but he seems a bit dangerous and I don't want him to try anything"

Nanami put a hand on his arm holding the lunch tray in her other hand. "Hajime stop talking. Why don't you join me? Nagito isn't actually a bad guy you know."

Honestly he didn't fancy hanging out with Nanami and Komaeda, he mostly wanted to spend time with Nanami. But he couldn't say no to her, her voice was so soft yet it still had a commanding undertone that always made his heart skip a beat. 

"Ah, sure I don't see a reason not to. If you think he's okay, he can't be that bad."

She smiled up at him and handed him the tray of food. "I'm too tired so you can carry the tray" 

Hajime knew she was messing with him but he took the tray anyway. He stepped out the door as the gamer opened it with a dramatic flourish. And with that they were on their way to what Kazuichi had taken to calling "Nagito's private suite" also known as where he was chained up in the dark alone.


	3. Juice Boxes and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime sees Nagito and Nanami smile and he realizes there's more to life than orange ju

A soft light sliced through the dimly lit room as Nanami cracked the door open. Nagito was sitting there waiting for her with a smile, his chains clinked together slightly as he adjusted his position.

"Nagito, I have your lunch. I know we planned to play a game today but Hajime is stalking me."

"S-Stalking?! You invited me to come with you!"

Nanami laughed, it was so light-hearted that it made Hajime's heart skip a beat. She opened the door the rest of the way hoping Nagito had been able to adjust to the increased light. She sits down beside him and offers him the tray. Luckily for Nagito, Nanami had been able to convince Souda to make restraints that at least allowed him to move and feed himself. 

"Wow Nanami you cut the crust off my sandwich! You're too good for this world"

Hajime sat on the other side of Nagito not wanting to crowd Chiaki. It was strange, he had never really been this close to the other boy. He had pretty eyes and his hair looked soft despite the tangles that had amassed from days sleeping in the storage room.

"Why're you staring at me Hajime? Do I have food on my face?" 

Hajime was slightly startled, he hadn't even realized he was staring. Nagito tilted his head slightly as he questioned Hajime, it reminded him of golden retriever or something.

"W-what? No I was zoning out my bad" his excuse was paired with a nervous chuckle as Nanami gave him a look that clearly portrayed that she didn't buy it all while she took a sip from Nagito's juice box.  
"Dang it Nanami every day you take my juice box just bring your own" Nagito's tone was the sort of joking anger reserved only for friends. It made Hajime realize that Nanami didn't just bring him meals out of necessity, but she actually saw a different more friend shaped side of him. 

"It's funny to see you get angry. Alas every day you hope for a juice box of your own! Will you lose hope Nagito? Will you lose hope for juice boxes?"

"Hope is no laughing matter! One does not simply lose hope! Especially not in the subject of juice boxes! Maybe if it was grape juice that would be different. Grapes should all be crushed under a hydrolic press. But apple juice? Apple juice is something that will always hold hope"

Hajime listened to them laugh like idiots with a content smile on his face. Maybe he had been wrong about Nagito. He seemed so at ease right now, so genuine, and so did Nanami. It was nice, their smiles warmed his heart and he soon found himself joining in the banter. 

"What about orange juice? Where does that fall?"

Nagito scrunched his nose at this "orange juice is basic it's like a seven on the hope juice scale."

"What? Basic? Orange juice is the best juice"

"Nah the best is apple juice, you're out of your depth Hajime"

"I like strawberry milk"

The boys both turned their attention to Nanami after this comment. 

"Nanami strawberry milk isn't juice" said Hajime as Nagito stared at his own hands questioning everything. 

"I didn't say it was" she shrugged.

The three of them started laughing. The absurdity of their conversation fueling the idiocy. Although it was just a stupid conversation about juice it was the first time Hajime had really felt like things were normal even if only for a few minutes. It wasn't a killing game, it was just three teens laughing together. He found himself wanting to savor these moments and even, maybe, make more of them.


	4. Rise and shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Nagito greet Hajime in the morning, Nagito was finally released from the storage room.

Hajime laid I'm bed staring up at the ceiling. He watched the fan blades swirl in slow mesmerizing circles. He closed his eyes and saw the smiling faces of Nagito and Chiaki. He couldn't help but allow a soft smile to play across his features. 

He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did about them, or even how to describe the feelings. It was like his skin was made of static, like the small bubbles that brush against you when you jump in the water, like there was fire all over him. His cheeks felt warm and he felt giddy. He fell asleep thinking about the two he had been spending time with.

"it feels so good to have the sun on my skin again," a voice drifted through Hajime's window as he sat up in bed.

He stumbled to the door groggily and looked outside to see Chiaki and Nagito approaching his cabin. He flushed slightly realizing he was a mess. He closed the door and got dressed as quickly as possible. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Good morning you guys" he said opening the door and greeting the pair with a smile.

"Good morning Hajime, it's good to finally get to see you outside the storage room," Said the pale boy grinning down at him.

"I finally convinced everyone that it's okay for Nagito to be out and about, as long as he's accompanied. So we just have more time to hang out now," explained Chiaki not even glancing up from her hand held game.

"Wow, that's great Chiaki, I'm really happy that you aren't locked up anymore Nagito," Hajime smiled at them both.

"Haha yeah, shall we go and get breakfast? I'm looking forward to eating with the ultimates,"

"Uh yeah let's go. Try not to creep them out okay?" Replied the dark haired boy.

"Of course Hajime!" Nagito grabbed his hand and swung it while they walked, no doubt he would be doing the same with Chiaki if she wasn't still focused on her game.

Hajime ignored the warmth filling his cheeks, surely this didn't mean anything. Nagito was just a friendly guy right? There's nothing weird about guys holding hands right?


End file.
